Life Goes On
by thirdwatch03
Summary: When Lieutenant Johnson dies, Will his daughter fall apart or will Jimmy be able to save her? Sorry for bad language
1. The beginning

Title: In the Line of Fire Romance  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the third watch related items   
  
Summary: When Lietenant Johnson's supposibly gets killed, will His daughter fall apart or   
  
will Jimmy help her stay together.  
  
Lieu's daughter is Julie Bontz,22, Jimmy is 24, and the rest of the fire guys are the same.  
  
Julie's mom is Crystyl.  
  
#&#&#&#&#&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hi. My name is Julie Bontz. I'm 25 years old. I 'm 6 foot 5 in. and I weigh 110 lbs. I have   
  
blonde brown hair and blue eyes. My mother's name is Crystyl and my father's is Lieutenant Lou Bontz. My dad was lieutenant of (FDNY)Fire Department #212 in the 55th precinct. He was killed in an automobile fire a week ago. Some of the guys are giving the new lieutenant, a good friend of mine, a hard time. I went to see what that was about.  
  
"He's screwing up Julie!"  
  
"Maybe he is but Jimmy is trying as hard as he can."  
  
"Lou would be pissed!"  
  
"I give up! Talking to you is like talking to a two year old!"  
  
I went downstairs with Jimmy. The guys were still listening though.  
  
"My father loved you guys like brothers. He said this was his second home. He g ave his life for it. So, if those guys want to throw away everything dad ever taught them, let 'em. But he would be so dissapointed."  
  
"How's come you're not sad, Jules?"  
  
"Because in the hopital before he died, he told me 'Jules, when I die, don't cry, cause I've lived a good, long, life. Let the guys know that'. I won't cry but I will grieve."  
  
We hugged. I felt a few tears go down my face. Jimmy and I grew up together and have through everything together.  
  
-----------  
  
Today is dads funeral. We are having it on the water. Everyone was there and Jimmy was going to talk.  
  
"Lou was...Lou was a very stubborn, very dedicated man. When he made a decision, he would stay with it."  
  
He looked up at the sky.  
  
"We'll miss ya Louie!"  
  
As we got off of the boat, everyone gave me and/or my mother a hug. As I was driving home, a drunk driver slammed into the side of my car. I was unconscious. They called Jimmy's company to come get me out. When they got there, Walsh said,  
  
"That car looks familiar."  
  
and Jimmy said  
  
"That's Jules' car."  
  
He ran over to me. I had a cut above my right eye and on my right cheek.   
  
"Oh no. Jules, wake up Julie. Come on back, Julie. Get me the jaws of life! You'll be okay, Jules."  
  
They got the door open and the paramedics started their job. 


	2. Packing it all up

Title: Life Goes On  
  
For summary or disclaimer see first chapter.  
  
a/n: the first sentence, is a review of the last chapter.  
  
They got the door open and the paramedics started their job. Kim put a c-collar on me incase my neck was broken. They drove me to Angel of Mercy hospital. The doctors took x-rays and tests. My neck wasn't broken. Everything was fine. I was still out of it when Jimmy's shift was over, but he came to see me anyway.  
  
"Jules, it's me Jimmy. Doc says you're gonna be okay."  
  
I started to move a little.  
  
"Jimmy,"  
  
"Good morning Julie."  
  
"Jimmy, what happened?"  
  
"You were going home from the funeral. A drunk driver slammed into your car. We got you out, so don't worry about it."  
  
I stayed overnight for observation. The next day was Jimmy's day off, so we went to the firehouse to pick up a few last things of my fathers. When I took down a photo of our family, I felt aand envelope so I took it off and read the letter inside.  
  
Jules,   
  
If you're reading this it means that you or your mother is cleaning out my office 'cause I'm gone. I love you very much. Tell your mother, I love her. Have you kept your promise? Give the other note here to jimmy.  
  
Love,  
  
pops  
  
So, I gave the other note to Jimmy. It said,  
  
Jimmy,  
  
If you're reading this it means Julie found it. Tell the family I love 'em. Tell the guys that I'll be watching.  
  
Louie B.  
  
"Julie,"  
  
"Yeah, I got a letter too."  
  
We got the stuff and packed it into Jimmy's SUV. We drove to my apartment.  
  
"Thanks Jimmy."  
  
"Anytime, shorty."  
  
I went upstairs and unpacked. I got to a box with his uniforms in it. I picked one up and smelt it. I used to do that when I was a kid. It was a mixture of the smell of cologne and smoke mixed into one. 


	3. the first fight

Title: Life Goes On  
  
For Summary and/or disclaimer, see first chapter.  
  
I Would Really apreciate reviews even if they are telling me how badly I stink. The first few lines are a small review of  
  
the last chapter.  
  
The next day, I got up and drove to the firehouse.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Hey Jules. How's crystyl?"  
  
"I don't know. She moved to California to live with cousins. I don't know maybe I need a vacation too."  
  
"No, you're not going anywhere."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
That put Jimmy on my very last nerve.  
  
"look."  
  
Jimmy handed me another note. I read it.  
  
Jimmy,  
  
you're my bro. Tell crystyl and Julie that I love them. Do me a fav. Take care of them. Don't let anything bad happen to them. Take good care of Julie. She'll need you more than anything. She won't say it, but she does. Don't let her ruin her life or do anything stupid. She loves ya, Jim. and I know you love her too.  
  
Bye,  
  
Lou  
  
I gave him the letter back and went downstairs. He followed and the guys listening. I was crying and screaming.  
  
"I can't do it anymore! I have to get out of here!"  
  
"Julie,"  
  
"NO! You don't understand."  
  
"Don't understand? I lost my best friend of 15 years."  
  
"And I lost my father of life and now my mother is gone too, so screw you Lieutenant Doherty."  
  
"Jules,"  
  
"Forget it. I'm outta here."  
  
I got in my car and drove to the graveyard.  
  
"I lost her guys."  
  
"So, go get her."  
  
So, he and a couple other guys went and watched from a distance.  
  
"Dad, I'm so confused! Right after you died, I thought I could handle the world because you would want me to, but I can't do it anymore! Mom left. She's probably sitting in a bar somewhere. Jimmy is so pissed off right now, that he could care less what happens to me. I don't know. Maybe things would be better if I left New York. Let the guys move on."  
  
Jimmy took a step forward. DK said,  
  
"Let her grieve. She's been taking care of us."  
  
"But it's killing me seeing her so sad."  
  
"Let her go."  
  
Back to me....  
  
"There's one moment in everyone's life that they want to forget and mine is pissing Jimmy off. I didn't mean to."  
  
with the guys...  
  
"I can't wait any longer guys."  
  
"Doherty, since Lieu died, She's been taking care of everyone but herself. Let Julie grieve a little while."  
  
With me....  
  
"I have to get out of here!!" 


	4. the accident

Title: Life goes on  
  
For summary and/or disclaimer, see previous chapter(s).  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I went and got in my car. I drove to my apartmnet and packed a couple of duffle bags. I knew I had to get out of town. Jimmy said,   
  
"I'm not letting her get away."  
  
He knocked on my front door.  
  
"Jimmy, I gotta go to the airport."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
Just as Jimmy got inside, a gang member put a knife to my throat.  
  
"Jimmy,"  
  
I really needed Jimmy and I hoped he would come through.  
  
"GIVE ME YOUR CASH OR BLONDIE GETS IT!!!"  
  
"Leave her be!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
He shoved the knife in my stomach and ran. Lombardo called for the ambulence(bus). All of the guys were standing around me.  
  
"Julie, stay awake!!"  
  
"Help."  
  
"Help's on the way, Jules. Please stay awake."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
I passed out. Kim and Carlos got there.  
  
"She was stabbed in the heart. She was conscious for a few minutes but then she passed out again."  
  
Carlos drove, while Kim and I were in the back. We all drove to Angel of Mercy. The guys were in the waiting room.  
  
"I can't believe I let it happen."  
  
"Jimmy, it could've happened to anyone."  
  
"But it didn't. It happened to Julie."  
  
The doctor walked out.  
  
"Anyone here for a Julie Bontz?"  
  
"All of us."  
  
"Ms. Bontz will be fine, though she did have to get some stitches. You may see her now but please remember that she needs her rest."  
  
Jimmy came in first. He kissed my forehead.  
  
Back in the waiting room....  
  
"Man, Jimmy's taking it hard."  
  
"I would be too. Jimmy is the same age as Julie and his dad was a fireman here. Since Lieu started bring Julie to work with him, Jimmy's took it upon himself to take care of her and to help her. He thinks he failed her."  
  
Back to jImmy and I... 


	5. Some old and some new

Back to me and Jimmy....  
  
I started to move a little. I was awake.  
  
"Thank God you're okay. I'm sorry I let it happen."  
  
"Jimmy Lee Doherty, tell me I didn't hear you say that it was your fault."  
  
"but it was."  
  
"No. I'm the one who was throwing a fit."  
  
"I, I, I, love you."  
  
"I love you too Jim."  
  
He kissed my forehead again.  
  
"Send Tommy in."  
  
"Okay. Tommy, she wants to see you."  
  
"Hi Tommy."  
  
"Hey Jules."  
  
I ended up talking to all of the guys. I went to the firehouse the next day. the guys and I were just talking when we heard someone coming up the stairs. We all turned to see who it was but I was the only one who had any clue. The guy was in Navy uniform. It was my ex-fiance' John.  
  
"Julie, can we talk?"  
  
"Let me think, no! Why don't you go talk to Lori?"  
  
"Lori and I divorced."  
  
"Lucky Lori. She finally saw what I did. Fellas, this is captain John Beddintin of the US Navy or known as my ex-fiance."  
  
"Julie, I still love you."  
  
"I got over that, a long time ago."  
  
"Who's the new prick?"  
  
"He's not a prick. he's a great guy."  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
Jimmy pushed John on the shoulders.  
  
"Jimmy, don't."  
  
"He can't treat you this way, Jules."  
  
John pushed back. Jimmy punched him.  
  
"Stop it! We're not two years old anymore."  
  
I ran out, got in my car, and drove. I went home, packed a quick bag, grabbed some stuff, and went back to the firehouse. I went upstairs.  
  
"Just wanted to say that I'll be gone for two weeks vacation time."  
  
I left for the airport. While I was waiting for my flight, my cell got a text message from Jimmy. All of the guys were watching us from afar.  
  
JimmyD: Where are u, Jules?"  
  
JulesB:At the airport  
  
JimmyD: So am I  
  
JulesB: Where?  
  
Jimmy said out loud,   
  
"Behind you."  
  
I turned around. There was Jimmy in his Fire pants and Navy blue FDNY t-shirt. My eyes were full of tears. I walked up to him.  
  
"I couldn't let you go, Jules."  
  
I hugged him.  
  
"I couldn't let you go Jules."  
  
I hugged him.  
  
"I didn't want to go, either." 


	6. The return

A guy came up behind us and put a gun to my temples. He dragged me, kicking & screaming, to the announcers microphone.  
  
"I want to kill you all! I have c-4 strapped to my chest to blow a hole in the world. I have a beautiful, gorgeous, young woman here who would like to live. What's you name?"  
  
"fuck you."  
  
He hit me along the side of my face with the gun.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Julie Bontz."  
  
"No nicknames. Full."  
  
"Juliette Maria Bontz."  
  
"Who's that guy you were with?"  
  
"Leave him out of this!"  
  
All of a sudden, a bunch of gunshots started going off. I fell to the ground covering my head. My captor fell dead. I walked over to Jimmy and collapsed in his arms crying.  
  
"I can't do it anymore, Jimmy. This always happens to me."  
  
"You won't have to. I won't let it."  
  
We drove to my place. Jimmy and I took a shower together. Then we made love. I fell asleep in Jimmy's arms. It felt so good to feel his body pressed against mine; so great to be able to smell his cologne. Jimmy stayed awake a little bit longer then fell asleep. The next morning, I slept in while Jimmy made us the all american breakfast: sausage, eggs, bacon, and toast. I woke up, put on a robe, and went into the kitchen. Jimmy said,   
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Morning."  
  
"What's under that robe?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
He kissed me and slipped his hands under the robe.  
  
"I think I just found out."  
  
"What'd ya make me?"  
  
"Sausage, eggs, bacon, toast."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
So, we ate. I dressed and we left for the firehouse. We went into the kitchen and all of the guys had a confused look on their face.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Two things." said walsh.  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"A) your dad's not dead. He's coming here today but B) your mom is dead."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She got killed by driving drunk."  
  
We heard a guy coming up the stairs, so we all turned. It was dad.  
  
"Julie,"  
  
We hugged and talked all night. Jimmy and I dated for the next year. 


End file.
